


February 14th.

by AbbyGibbs



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Moments in life, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Roses, Slice of Life, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: The title says it all.





	February 14th.

**Author's Note:**

> February 14th  
> Fandom: James Bond (Daniel Craig movies)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Pairing: James Bond/M Olivia Mansfield.  
> Rating: T for now but that could change.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. James Bond belongs to Ian Fleming… Albert R. Broccoli, well his daughter, Barbara now. As well as all the crew who made the James Bond movies a reality.  
> A/N: This started out as a drabble, well it ended up being a little more than 100 words, not much more though, but more. I don't really know where I came from seeing that Valentine's day is not my thing at all, being single myself might be the reason, but not only. It's not because it is not my thing that I can't write about it, right?
> 
> I would also like to thank, Mr. Daniel Craig, Dame Judi Dench, Naomi Harris and all the rest of the actors involved in the make of the movies for the work that make the outcome movie so good.
> 
> Thanks to tayryn for the beta work on this one.

A knock on the door of her office startled her.

 

"Come in!"

 

The door opened, and she looked up from the report she was reading. A smile appeared on her lips when she saw who had entered. She watched as he closed, then locked the door.

 

James had a bright smile on his face as he approached her desk, one of his hands behind his back.

 

"What are you hiding behind your back?"

 

"Oh nothing… just this," he said, rounding her desk and handing her a perfect red rose."

 

"It's beautiful, James."

 

"Not as beautiful as you. Happy Valentine's Day, Olivia."

 

At the mention of the day's date, she placed her free hand on her mouth.

 

"Oh, my god! I'm so sorry, James, I didn't get you anything. It's just since Nigel's death, Valentine's day is just another day to me. And our relationship is still new…"

 

James smiled at her, as he placed one of his hands on the arm of her chair, and turned it so she was facing him as he crouched in front of her.

 

"It's okay, Olivia, I understand. I don't need anything. I already have everything I want. I've got you."

 

At his words, Olivia's heart melted, and her blue eyes filled with tears. "I love you, James," she whispered.

 

"I love you, Olivia," he said, brushing the single tear that rolled down her cheek away with his thumb before leaning and pressing his lips against hers.

Her free hand went to the back of his neck, and she pressed her lips more firmly against his.

 

James let go of the arm of the chair, and placed his hand at the small of her back. His other hand slipped around to cup the back of her head, pulling her with him as he stood and deepened the kiss.

 

The world around them was forgotten. The kiss finally ended only because both were in desperate need of air.

 

Their foreheads touching, the only sound in the room was their rapid breading.

 

After a moment Olivia broke the silence and murmured, "Happy Valentine's Day, James."

 

 

 

**The End**

 

 


End file.
